extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysteries of Terra Magna
__NoToC__ Chapter I Aterius threw himself to the side. He rose and looked at the creature which had attacked him. The scorpion-like creature was already over him again. He screamed of pain when a claw crushed his right arm, then everything turned black. When Aterius woke up, the sun was already on it's way down. He looked around himself, and saw that he was in the middle of a flat, wide, snow-covered area. As he tried to rise, he felt that his fingers were so cold, he could hardly move them. Then, a thought hit him: Wait, a flat, wide area in these lands? That can only mean one thing; I'm in the middle of a frozen lake. The second after, he heard a low crash, and felt that the ice started cracking. He started running towards what he thought was the shore, but the ice was slippery, and he fell several times. The pain in the already hurt right arm was more than unbearable, and he only hoped that the other would still be on it's place when he reached the shore. After a while, he reached the shore. He had just sat down on a stone to rest, when a Thornax Fruit came against him in high speed. He ducked just in time, but felt how one of the sharp spikes scratched cheek. The moment after, the fruit exploded on a rock only a few meters behind Aterius. He rose up, and looked for the one who had shout the Thornax. Suddenly, something, moved behind some rocks near. "Hey, who's there?!" He he said. The moment after, a Bone Hunter sprang from the rocks and ran against Aterius. Then, one more did so, then several more. Suddenly, what had seemed like a barren uninhabited land, was in fact a land controlled by the feared Bone Hunters, and Aterius was in the middle of it. Suddenly, the Bone Hunters stopped. This wa snot what they had expected. The warrior in front of them was nearly in the size of a Vorox, not a usual Agori. Bu the was still not a Vorox. He had no tail. Suddenly, the being charged. He was armed with only a sword, but had soon defeated several Bone Hunters. "Retreat" The Bone Hunters had had enough. What had started as a simple ambush had turned into a failure. Aterius sat down again. The Bone Hunters had retreated, but they would not be gone for long. They had obviously expected a usual Agori. Not a warrior like him. But now he had to get away from there. The pain in his arms was now worse than ever, but he had to stand it. Aterius was surrounded. The wolf-like creatures were too many. After escaping the Bone Hunters, he had traveled farther north, on his journey the the Great Sea, which was now on its end, it seemed. Suddenly, a blue-armored Agori appeared. Aterius couldn't see what happened the next. The leader of the wolf-like creatures fell, and with him several other of the creatures. "Let's get out of here!" The Blue-Armored Agori said. Aterius didn't need any more persuading. They both ran the the south. After a while, the Blue-Armored Agori stopped and said: "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "You ask that? I was just going to ask you!" "..." "OK, then. I'm Aterius. I was journeying to the Great Sea." "Why" "I can't tell you that! I don't even know who you are!" "..." "..." "Betak." "..." "So? Will you talk?" "No" "Then I'll send you back to the wolves." "No! OK. I was sent there to fetch a very rare substance known as Energized Protodermis." Chapter II "What?" "..." "Why do you need that?" "Well I don't know." "Do you even know what it is?" "It's a powerful substance, that's all I know." "Where do you think you can find it?" "Near the Great Sea" "Then I'll have to ask you to turn back. You won't get there." "Who are you?" "You already know. I'm Betak." "But, what are you doing here? And where do you come from?" "Spherus Magna." Aterius waited a few moments, sighed and said:"You've still not answered my question." "The Water Tribe." "How did you get here?" "I traveled" "How did you get here from Soherus Magna?" "I was in this area during the Shattering." "Then why didn't you seek out the other Agori here?" Aterius stood silent, waiting for an answer, but none came. At last, he said: "Oh, you're hopeless. What did you mean with "You won't get there"?" "Just what I said. You won't get there." "Why" Betak smiled. "You won't find out until it's too late to turn back." "Then how can you know what it is?" "I don't" "Then how can you know that there is anything?!" Aterius was annoyed. Why wouldn't this Agori talk? "But, I can't fail the other! I must get the Energized Protodermis!" "The Vorox failed you." "What? How can you know?" "I saw it. One moment they were alive and in good health, the next they were dead." "You convinced me." Aterius was now angry. Not only had he been forced to fail his friends, but he had also traveled this long and had all this pain only to be stopped by an annoying Water Agori. The Water Agori smiled. "Now, turn back." Aterius thought for a few seconds. "No." "What? You said I convinced you to turn back." "No, you convinced me that I can't do this alone. You'll go with me." Chapter III "No way!" Betak was angry. How could this Ice Agori think she would risk her life for something she didn't care about? "You were sent here to get the Energized Protodermis too. Before the wars with the Bone Hunters, a Water Agori was sent here to see if it was true that some Energizes Protodermis had leaked up to the surface here too. That Agori was called Betak. You failed us. If you had fetched the Energizes Protodermis, we could have won the war against the Bone Hunters without as many causalities. When you didn't return, we assumed that it was too dangerous." "No! The substance was too powerful, It would have destroyed us all!" "We had found a way to control it, and you were only meant to bring back a small amount of it. You failed us." "What! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Betak was furious. Why had they kept it a secret from her? "We didn't want a new war." "It doesn't matter anyw-" The next moment, a Thornax fruit exploded lees than a meter from them. Chapter IV Aterius was walking on a green field. The sun was shining. He was an Agori again. A usual Agori, without any kind of mechanical implants. He couldn't remember how he had come here. All memories ended about an hour ago. Suddenly, he felt pain in his right arm. The next moment, he was back in the Bone Hunter camp. "Move!" A Bone Hunter stood at his side. He hit Aterius again, this time even harder. "MOVE, I said!" Aterius rose up from the ground. He just couldn't believe it, he was taking order from a Bone Hunter! "MOVE!" The Bone Hunter hit Aterius yet again, this time in his back. Aterius fell to the ground. The last thing he knew, a Bone Hunter put a rope around his arms and dragged him away. Then everything turned black. Betak ran for her life. The second Thornax had hit Aterius in his head, and he had fallen to the ground. Dead, she supposed. It was only with incredibly luck she had been able to escape. She just couldn't believe it; She had left him to in the hands of the Bone Hunter! But, on the other hand, he was most likely dead. But what if he wasn't? She had failed him. And the other Agori. And he would have had it much better in the hands of the wolves than in the hands of the Bone Hunters. But he was dead! He couldn't have survived a direct hit on his head! "You have not failed anyone!" She said to herself. But one part of her mind screamed: "He's alive! Turn back and help him!" She stopped, thinking. At least, she had decided, and started running again. Chapter V Aterius woke up before the dawn. Every corner of his body hurt. Everything was black. First, he thought it was night, but then he couldn't see any stars. Nor could he see any fires or anything else which suggested that intelligent life had ever existed. Then, the thought struck him like an axe hits an unarmored body. I'm blind! No, it just couldn't be true. But then again, he had heard that the Bone Hunters sometimes could remove the hands, and other vital body parts from their prisoners, and then release them just for the fun. No, it just couldn't be true, he, Aterius, just couldn't have lost the ability to see. ---- Betak was getting tired. She had followed the Bone Hunters for several days, but had yet to see the shadow of them. However, they were leaving clear footprints, so it was relatively easy not to loose them. They were obviously not aware of that they were being followed. But it could also be a trap, maybe they wanted her to follow them? But she knew she had to keep on. She couldn't leave Aterius alone in the hand of the Bone Hunters. But the again, why should she care? She hardly new him! But something was telling her she couldn't let him die. "Don't move." The voice was right behind her. She tried to turn her head. "I said don't move. That means don't move. And keep quiet." The voice was talking low, and Betak could hear that the one who spoke wanted to avoid being heard by anyone other than her. She couldn't determine if the voice belonged to a male or female. Chapter VI Dekru took a step forwards. At last he had succeeded in his mission! He had been following that blue Agori for more that one hundred years, and he would capture her in less than a minute! It was too good to be true. It had all started the day when that Agori had an ambush from the Bone Hunters. Dekru and his best friend, if Bone Hunters can have friends, had followed her. When they had nearly captured her, she had managed to run away. She had run right into the den of some wolf-like creatures. After leading the Bone Hunters into the den, she had just disappeared. Dekru and his fried, on the other hand, had not been so lucky. It was only with great luck he had managed to escape. His friend didn't. That day, he had swore to kill the blue Agori at any cost. And today, he would succeed. Everything had gone as he had planned. He looked again, and nearly screamed out of anger. She was gone! But soon he saw her again. But, what was that tan Agori doing there? It didn't matter, they both would be dead in less than a minute. ---- Aterius took a step forwards, only to throw himself back the moment after. The steps was getting closer fast. Suddenly, the flame from a torch appeared in front of him. At first, he didn't react. Then, the thought hit him: I can see! I'm not blind! The moment after, he realized this wasn't good - if he could see, he could be seen too. The Bone Hunter in front of him fell him in a matter of seconds. It was obvious that this was not a usual Bone Hunter - rather a leader. ---- The Scarabax Beetle looked up. The dawn was getting closer. Soon, the horizon got lit up, bit by bit. Soon, a brightly shining circle had appeared, lighting up the endless jungle. The Beetle turned around. He had to find something to eat. At the same time, long away from there, the sound of metal against metal scared away any wild life near. The noise disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. One single being stood as the winner. Chapter VII Coming soon...' Go here to comment. Rating What do you think about this story? Excellent! Good! OK! Poor! Rubbish! Category:User:Mata Nui Category:Terra Magna